Tsukuyomi Naruto
by Temarixinoxfan
Summary: What if naruto met someone who did not treat him as a demon, see what awaits naruto, and how can a dying mothers gift change his future? Come see the legend of tsukuyomi naruto unfold.
1. prologue

**Naruo Sun Shine**

AN: This is my first fanfic so any ideas are welcome thanks. As for pairings leave your review or pm me with your thoughts. As for grammar errors sorry no beta just point in out and I will soon fix it. As for the speed I'll try to take it slow

 **Kyuubi:** bijuu talking or summons

 _What are you:_ thinking

 **Goukakyo** : jutsu

Prologue

Screaming could be heard form for miles , yet it was nothing compared to the roar of the mighty kyuubi no kitsune that was attacking the leaf village. Many could remember their parents telling them about a demon that was said to make tsunamis with a move of its tails but fortunately holding back the mighty kitsune was none other than

Minato Namikaze the yondaime hokage of konohagakure also known as TheYellowFlash.

 **Kuchiyose no jutsu** a large plum of smoke was seen, until a booming voice was heard. **" My Minato what have you gotten me in to "** said the boss toad to the man on his head,as he never took of his eyes off the great kitsune that was on a rampage and. " **Look it's the yondaime… we're saved."** Were the shouts of all the present shinobi.

" Don't be like that bunta I thought it would be fun " said the blonde never losing his humor even in the face of death.

But was brought out of his thoughts when a mighty roarwas heard. " **Yondaime come here so I can tear you to shreds"** roared the fox , anger clearly in his voice

The blonde hokage looked back at the half destroyed village with sadness,with a quick glance at gamabunta, his mind already made _. " I'm sorry my son but it is the only way, I hope one day you forgive me and know that I am proud of you."_ Thought the blone.

"Bunta I need you to stall foxy here for a while!" he said the blonde in his hokage mode after getting a nod hi disappeared in a yellow flash.

kushina six hours later

Kushina was crying, today was supposed to be the best day in her life, the day her first baby was born. It was going perfect until the masked man had came in and took her baby. She should have guessed in was only a distraction for all he wanted was to get the fox that was in her. Then Minato had came saying that there only hope was to seal the kyuubi in naruto their newborn.

It had bin 6 hours sense the sealing was finished, Minato had died right after the sealing kyuubi, it had not mattered how much she had begged him not to seal the fox in their son but all he had said was _"how can I ask someone else for their children when I not willing to give my own."_

Now here she was dying she knew very well no one survives a bijuu extracted. _" at least I can give you one last gift before I have to leave"_ Kushina said with a smile letting the rest of her chakra flow into the her baby boy.

That was the scene that Hiruzen Sarutobi sandaime hokage

Hiruzen

"Sandaime where did the kyuubi go it just disappeared." Said one of the shinobi the still alive after the assault _" Minato you better come out of this alive I'm too old for this shit anymore!"_ " alright everyone go back to the village and save anything and anyone you can!" Said the aged hokage getting a "HAI!" in unison.

Knowing where Minato had taken the kyuubi he took off in that direction at a full speed only to find Minato and Kushina dead turning around thinking that everyone was dead, "giggle…" , _"is that giggling I'm hearing"_ he thought spinning around instantly, to surely find a blonde haired baby "…na..naru..naruto old man that's his name…please tell him mommy loved him very much." Kushina said with tears in her eyes,"I will Kushina I promise." He said,with a new found smile her finally faded away.

 **An: I know I know the beginning is short, but hey this is just my first time writing. Just for the note my future chapters will be much longer. So tell me what you think R R**

 **On another note sorry butt no harem's I'm still new at this the naruto pair will be the one with most votes.**


	2. New friendship

**Tsukuyomi Naruto**

 **Naruto** : bijuu summon talking

 _ **Naruto**_ : bijuu summon thinking

 _'Akimi'_ : normal thinking

"Akimi": normal talking

 **chapter 1**

 **four years later**

The sound of shops opening was the sound of every morning in the leaf village.

"Hey watch it you!" said a shop owner even if all he saw was a orange blur.

 _'ah thing just passed._ ' thought the man with contempt. but didn't make more of it for like all the villagers were peppering for the fifth annul kyuubi festival.

while he just forgot about him others didn't.

"The nerve that thing has after all its done." "We'll get the demon this time." "Yeah after all the Hokage had to go for a month long trip to suna after all." he said with a face splitting evil grin.

As all the rest were now chuckling madly.

 _ **Later that night abandoned district of Konoha**_

 _'That's it next time I hire genin so hold my groceries for me.'_ thought a woman in her early twenty's she had long blonde hair that reached slightly above her ankle, she wore a blue blouse with yellow trimmings and a blue matching skirt that ended just under her nee and black high heels.

She was walking home, the had set a couple of hours ago. ' _why do I have to live on the furthest part of the village.'_ she asked herself, but as she made what was the last turn to get to her house she froze, she couldn't believe her eyes in front of her was a boy no older than 3 years old, ( Naruto 4 he's just short ), his close all gone covered in blood. She was no medic but she could swear that the white thing on his arm is a bone sticking out.

She quickly started to go look for a medic not moving him herself for the fear of causing more damage to him, then she stopped and froze because of what she saw, and immediately knew it would be pointless.

The boy had three whisker marks on his cheeks, she knew what they saw him as, knowing it would be useless she did the only thing she could think of at that moment, she took him home.

Pain invaded his body as he slowly opened his eyes, "whe..where am I?" he said as he looked at the moon drawn on the ceiling. 'I better escape before they can start over!' so he got up and the sheets covers fell off ' wait a minute I have clothes, but they tore them off?' he said as he took a better look at what he was wearing he had a simple light blue pants and sky blue shirt with a moon on the back.

"Oh you are finally awake, you had me worried for a minute there." said a woman as got closer he saw that she was drying her hands with a cloth.

he didn't know why but he felt some thing pull to her, to say the least he was scared off his wits.

"Thank you miss for the clothes." he said in a shy an nerves tone all she did was smile not the evil smile he was so used to see but a genuine smile he had only seen on the old man.

"Don't need to thank me Naru-chan, It was a pleasure to be able to help."

Naruto followed her to the kitchen and after an iternity , ( five minutes actually he's just five after all give him a break for being impatient ), he had to know. "Why are you helping me?" he just had to in more than five minutes she hadn't tried beat him, yell at him, stab him for Jamie sake she had a kinds in her hands, the other villagers wouldn't think twice to hurt him in any way even if it was vocally.

She now had a sad face she knew what must be going through his head but answered with the warmest choice she had "naru-chan I'm not like the others, I know that your not the monster that everyone thinks you are, I know that you are a little boy who is hurt right now, someone who is desperate for love," After a few moments of silence she continued "Naruto I...I may not be someone you know very well but if you'd like you can stay here with me?" she looked in to his face and he was about to turn her down, _'OK time for plan b.'_

But before she could put her plan in to action, " Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you miss."he said with a small shy smile. she smiled back, bet guilt was eating her from the inside " Hello My name is Hitomi Uzumaki Tsukuyomi." ' Now just wait for it.' and after a few seconds it came.

"What did you say, Tsukuyomi as in the moon goddess?!" he yelled she just sweatdropped 'and here I thought he would be concerned about me being an uzumaki.' "well yes I come from the Tsukuyomi clan but wile I may not be a ninja I do know about chakra." seeing the confused look on his face she chose to explain. "Well you see Naruto my clan does not have a gekkei genkai we had special jutsu only known to us, but my clan got nearly destroyed many years ago, I was only six at the time, I was treated like you are now.

"But why were you hated like me Hitomi." he said hopeful that he may have found someone like him.

"It was because they feared our clans ability's, you see our clan were able to bring other people in to our mind scape we couldn't kill them in there but a lot of them were tortured and for that we were fear even if most of us weren't even ninjas."

"You mean you torture people?" He said with starting to rise to his voice. A giggle reached his ears " No silly they are other thing our jutsu could do like opening your chakra the first time."

"Really can you help me sensei won't help me at that avademy."he said crossing his arms over his chest with a frown.

she blinked looked at him and blinked again "how old are you?" she asked " how long was I out?" "two days." she answered .

"Then I'm five." he said she continued to blink,then she suddenly began to laugh much to his ire.

"Hey I'm not that short." he said making a pout with only made her laugh harder. "Sor..sorry I.I'm sorr..sorry." she said in between laughs while holding her side .

He tore through his mind for anything to talk about just to make her stop laughing at growth in progress, his eyes widened 'did she say uz...' "Di...did yo..you say uzumaki?" he said in a shaking low voice making her stop laughing

"Yes." as she started to cry heavily as he now regretted asking her. "you don't have to answer if you don't want to." he said in low voice while he rubbed the tears of her soft blue eyes. "Please don't cry Hitomi-chan I won't ask again." as tears started to fall on his face.

"Its not your fault naru-chan it that I was an orfan then when I was five someone adopted me her name was Kushina Uzumaki an she died five years ago that's all. 'for you Just in a kaachan I'll take care of your son.' Well naru-chan you said you needed help with your chakra right here I'll show what I meant with what I said earlyer." she said as she made some hand seals when she finished she whispered the Justus name **Tsukuyomi no kuchiyose .**

instentlly he was in a sewer "naru-chan this is as far as I will go right now we are in your mind I will unlock your chakra after that it will take a minute for my jitsu to wear off ok." said Hitomi's even if he did not see her he answered hopeing she would heat him.

"Ok hitomi-chan I'm ready now." he said conviction in his voice, then there was a flood coming from one end of the hall he was in so he ran to the other side. he tried his best butt the massive flow of water fought up and dragged him as he fought to stay afloat. After a while the current lessend and was able to stand, he took a look around to see what part of his mind he was in, but all he saw was a big empty room, ok a very very big empty room, 'this room is empty...hey what's that.' what had cought his eyes was a circle with funny writing on them, he also notist when the water went in it it glowed as if it were happy, the glow lessend when the water stopped, so he chose to help.

 **ten minutes later**

After a while he saw he was going to slow and it was about to go out, that's when heard a voice that sounded familiar but was sure that he never had user it before, simply put it was confusing, ' move your chakra to the seal' " he look everywhere but saw nothing, "do you mean the water." he said out loud ' giggle ..yes,..the water but move it not as water but as you would move your chakra.' and he did just that remembering what Hitomi-chan said how to mold and use chakra, he saw as a lot of water poured into the seal until it was as bright as the sun it self.

And the glow stopped and what he saw amazed him.

" hello naruto-kun."

 **AN:sorry would have posted this chapter and the next but the file auto deleted itself so tell me what you think and constructive critisisums are welcome so. pm me with who you think Naruto should be paired with. and thank to thoughts of you who are following the story until next time.**

 **post AN any jutsu in Japanese and translation (so I don't give the fire ball jutsu to a water style user by accident ) please maps and see is not my strong fort thank you**


	3. new Team

**Tsukuyomi naruto**

"I can't believe you naruto." "you've gone to far this time."

"Hahahahaha you'll never catch me you slowpoks.s." Yelled a laughing naruto while a group of chunin chased him all over the village.

Any one who they passed by only saw a orange blur pass by, many already used to this just ignored the chunin that where chasing naruto knowing better than to scream at him would only make them the next target.

 **2 hours later**

Naruto now found himself at the hokage tower, hog tied all he could do was glare at the anbu that had caught him. This of course did not mean that they came clean neither. They were covered in pink yellow red and let's not forget the orange paint that never seemed to be left out. They were all ready thinking how hard it was going to remove the paint, they still remembered the last time, they were covered in shining yellow for a complete week. They even earned the moniker ' the sun shine anbu squad ' after that.

Meanwhlie Hiruzen walked through the hallways of the hokage tower with memorized ease, until he came to the safe "chough''' bullet proof'''chough" room that they always kept naruto in. He opened the door and saw that he sitting still like someone waiting for there execution he looked at naruto and remembered how much he had changed no longer was he the happy little boy who would always smile at him who would call him his jiji.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto said in clean voice bringing him from his thoughts _" yes the old naruto was gone and a new one had already took his place."_

 **Flashback**

 _There was Naruto tears flowing freely down his face, looking at the body that layed lifelessly in front of him_.

 _It was none other than Hitomi the one person he had seen as a mother in the last few years. She was now dead in front of him._

 _He still heard her last words in his head " Please Sochi forgive konoha your better than they are ... for me please be happy." She said as her once eyes full of life began to pale._

 _He knew who had gave the order to eliminate her , and was planning to pay him a visit oh no he was in for a whole new world of pain. At least he was until he heard her voice once full of love and vigor yet soft, was now nothing but a rough whisper, " please ... cough... promise me ...cough...you'll forgive them all...cough please." Her voice bearly hear able due to how weak it was at the end. How could he say no_

 _"I promise kaa-chan."_

 **Flashback end**

" ahh naruto how do you feal." The old hokage said with a warm smile "well you should train your ninja a bit more they got tiered to fast.." he said dog dodging the question some thing that did not go unnoticed by the san-daime _"sigh I s_ _h_ _ould have known he would not let anyone close to him."_ " how is she doing naruto it's has bin a while since I have last seen her." He said immediately marking naruto tense at the mentioningmenchening of her .

"I haven't seen her lately." naruto answered him his face as clean as ever his voice not a hint of emotion.

"Naruto as promised her name was written on the memorial stone of hero's, just like I promised."

Before naruto could answer...

A knock on the door was heard ". knock... knock...knock..." "enter." Said the aged hokage

The door said open without a single creak and a chunin with a scar on his face entered.

" hello hokage-sam... NARUTO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE GRADUATION EXAM IS TODAY." Said the chunin once he cought a glance at the blonde haired boy with his ever present orange jump suit.

The blonde only look at him with curios eye "ohhhh I think I forgot." He said with a nervous chucle making the chunin's eye twitch madly.

"well your going back right now ." He said dragging him back to the academy. Leaving the old hokage Laughing at the boys misfortune.

 **a long drag to the academy later**

Naruto was sitting down in the back of the room when mutering about unfair sensei.

Iruka was what in the front of the class. "Alright class the final test is going to be of the clone jutsu the frist up is Ami anenoka ..."

"Next Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said in a calm voice as Naruto started to get up off his seat as slowly as he could either to bother everyone or just to be lazy no one knew even if most went with the later.

After 2 minute walk or what sould have only taken 30 seconds.

Naruto was in front of the class.

"All right Naruto the first test is substitution jutsu .

Naruto letting out a sigh he did what he was told.

Immediately Iruka found that mitzuki had taken Naruto's place . _"I did not even see see him do the hand seals."_ Iruka thought even if showed no outward signs of have noticed.

"Good Naruto the next Jutsu is the bunshin Jutsu .

A round of whispering was hear in the class what already starting to spread saying how Naruto was going to fail. Even a couple of students were laughing at the failure then he was sure to have.

When all of a sudden an exact copy of Naruto appeared in front of everyone.

 _"_ I'm sorry Naruto you fai..." Iruka stopped mid sentence. Iruka was not able to believe that Naruto had been able to make clone. Never not even once had he even been close to completing the clone Jutsu.

Naruto could not hold back his laughter. "is that all Sensei." Naruto said in between fits of laughter " .yeah you passed, so you can get your headband on the table." Iruka said in half shock half impressed. While mitzuki was seathing in the inside from these plans that had gotten got ruined.

Before mitzuki could do anything iruka said "okay everyone be here tomorrow 8 in the morning sharp for team placements." Everyone was frozen as they saw Naruto walk out the classroom they could not believe that the that last had just passed. It took everyone 10 minutes to see that Naruto was not in the classroom anymore until they finally left the class room themselves wondering how the dead last manage to complete the final exam.

Elsewhere Naruto was already on his way back to visit Hitomi.

From the distance an anbu on a tree branch said " do you think that he is going to be ok." said the anbu with the boar mask on. "don't worry he is always oh alright he always has a knack for always coming out on top don't worry about it he'll be fine." Said the anbu with that cat mask on. As they watched him leave the grave and walk into the house.

Once inside Naruto close doors making sure to activate the seals the were already drawn the house walls. After a couple of hand seals later Naruto.

 **saundo seigen baria - sound restriction barrier** said activity in the technique.

As soon as he slammed his hand on the floor the kanji all over the floor started to glow abright blue until they faded letting Naruto know that nothing that was going to happen inside the house was going to be seen or heard outside.

Once everything was done he heard a a voice that said "Naruto how was your day today. "

As soon as they have voice reached Naruto ears he smiled brighter than he that smile all day and and went for a tackling hug to the person speaking.

Hitarii-neechan I missed you all day. Naruto started talking about what had happened all day " the graduation test was boring. But I ..."

Naruto starting but Hitari was only half paying attention to what he was saying _"Naruto you've goten so big ... And it so seems your finally got over kaa-san's death..."_

"Nee-chan what's wrong all of a sudden you look sad." Naruto said clearly knowing but not wanting to say it out loud due to it today was still painful for both of them and how couldn't it be. Today it was three years since Hitomi had died of the attack.

He still remembered the day _they_ killed her.

They had pretended to be his friend just to kill her he still remembered " _your worthless_ " was they had told her beforb they killed her in front of him.

Hitari-neechan "... are you even listening to me I was telling you that tomorrow I get my team placements.

"What did you say, sorry I got distracted you were saying."she giggled at the childish pout he was making.

"Well I was telling you that I got the Jutsu down and I'm dying to show it to everyone tomorrow for my team placements." he beaming that her with a smile the threatened to split his face then he then stopped and looked at her and tilted his head he said "neechan you look different."

Taking a good look at her she was an exact replica of Hitomi form the bright yellow hair that reached her ankles to the bright yellow eye's. Even the blue blouse with yellow trimmings and the matching skirt.

"Well someone has to take care of you." She said while putting her hands on her hips.

Naruto just look confused and tilted his head and asked " what do you mean ."

Letting out a sigh "well you're genin test is tomorrow and I am coming with you." She said making him look at her as if she had grown a second head.

" Well you didn't expect it to be that easy there's an other genin test that is going to be issued by your joining sensei." She said as if it was the world known fact.

" Wait how do you know that there is going to be a other test tomorrow."he asked in a confused manor.

" Well mom told me of all the test that are needed to be taken to become a genin, even of the joining test it is going to be to see how well you can work as a team trying to put you all against each other." She said happily

" You know, don't you think that is what if cheating annoying what the test is going to be about. " Naruto ask confused never liking the sharingan because he always stated that it was cheating and thus leading to Sasuke-teme the genius of the Academy that always knew everything.

She looked at Naruto _"so cute."_ She thought " Naruto you should know by now that a ninja uses every single resource that is available to win the fight especially if the resources is free... Not that the information I am giving you is free you were just going to have to pay up later." She finished laughing at see the look of horror on his face.

" Now now nee-chan we can solve this as 2 good adults right." He said backing away from her nervously chuckling. " Not a chance naruto-kun." She said with an evil smile on her face.

 **The next day at the Academy.**

Everyone was seated already and was waiting for their sensei to appear, when all of a sudden the doors opened and everyone expecting iruka.

Was surprised to actually see there sensei coming in, but what surprised everyone was that there was no Naruto being dragged to class, to the point that there was even one praying saying. " Please kimi-sama have mercy on us all." He said as if the end of the world was around the corner.

"Everyone is so quiet today it must be that they are maturing." Iruka said to himself.

" Well everyone listen up, I am proud of you all and just know that from this day forward you are all ninja of the leaf. So team one is going to be ... "

"Team seven Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki your Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

"Team eight Hinata Hiuga, Kiba Inuzuka, your Jonin sensei is Kurenai yahui."

"Team nine is still active from last year so team ten Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, choji Akimichi your Jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

" Untill lunch time you are free, be sure to be here after lunch or your sensei will leave you here. ". he said as he left them to themselves.

One by one the Jonin sensei's picked up there team untill team seven was the last one, even after 4 hours team seven was still waiting for their sensei to appear when all of a sudden Naruto yelled " what is going on he was supposed to be here 4 hours ago." He said slightly angry due to there sensei being late.

That was untill he got a grin that threatened to split his face in half.

 **Half an hour later**

A Jonin with gravity breaking silver hair came though the door. And what he saw was not what he was expecting to see.

 _ **Sorry everyone I got a new job.. so sorry for the long update. But don't worry I will not leave the story un finished. And any ideas for the fic I will try to fit them in .. and yes someone gave me this idea of Hitomi's daughter to the main pairing**_

 _ **Sorry for the translation got it from an translator app so remember leave you comment**_


End file.
